nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: The Run
Need for Speed: The Run is the 18th title in the Need for Speed series developed by EA Black Box with the Wii and 3DS releases being developed by Firebrand Games. The title was accidentally leaked as an upcoming release by ShopTo.net, but the title was unveiled as in development by an EA representative via IGN. A teaser for the game was released onto YouTube.ShopTo.net Leak New information regarding the game was revealed monthly until the release date.Need for Speed: The Run revealings Need for Speed: The Run uses the Frostbite 2 game engine developed by DICE to create unparalleled visual quality, animation and physics.Press Release The game was released on November 15th, 2011 in North America, on November 17th, 2011 in the United Kingdom and November 18th, 2011 in Europe. It was released on the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PC, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS.Release Dates & Consoles According to EA Black Box producers Jason DeLong and Steve Anthony, Need for Speed: The Run was developed to obtain critical acclaim after their last installment, Need for Speed: Undercover, was slammed by most game critics.Gamerzins.com interview Need for Speed: The Run had been in production for three years unlike earlier Need for Speed titles, which have had notably shorter development periods.Q&A with Justin Wiebe A demo of the game featuring the Lamborghini Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni was released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on October 18th, 2011. Career The Run is a race across North America from San Francisco to New York City. 200 of the best racers compete against each other with the first to cross the finish line being awarded $25,000,000. The Career Mode of the game is divided into ten stages. Each stage of the Career Mode follows a series of events though an area of North America. The first stage of The Run starts in San Francisco on the West coast with the last stage taking place in New York City on the East coast. The story is set in a similar style to the 1981 film The Cannonball Run. Gameplay An XP system is utilised in Need for Speed: The Run in a similar manner as seen in Shift 2: Unleashed and Hot Pursuit. XP points can be obtained by performing car stunts, overtaking racers and instances of dangerous driving. These points are required to raise the player's driver level and unlock new game content. The handling of the game is said to be a mixture of Hot Pursuit and Shift. It is designed to be accessible for beginners yet challenging for advanced players.E3 Preview Playstationlifestyle.com Nitrous is available in any event of the game and will automatically recharge itself after usage. Cars handle similarly to their real life examples, although with an arcade overlay and will greatly differ from each other depending on the type of vehicle that they are.Car Handling and Autolog Need for Speed: The Run uses a handling rating for each car, with ratings ranging from Easy to Expert. The collision model in Need for Speed: The Run is similar to that seen in Hot PursuitQ&A with Justin Wiebe although a race will immediately end if the player wrecks their vehicle without any checkpoint resets. A Rewind option allows the player to restart an event from their last checkpoint if they wreck their vehicle by a collision or by driving off the race course. Rewinds are only available in limited quantities as their amount is dependent on the difficulity level that the player has selected; Easy has 10 Rewinds, Normal has 5 Rewinds, Hard has 3 Rewinds and Extreme has 1 Rewind as well as the most difficult AI opponents.NFSCars at Gamescom 2011 Locations A day-night cycle combined with occasional weather changes are featured in Need for Speed: The Run, although they are scripted to specific events and occurrences. There is no free roam mode in the game. Justin Wiebe said that Need for Speed: The Run will have approximately 186 miles (300 km) of road.Q&A with Justin Wiebe Need for Speed: The Run features a variety of terrain that will affect the performance and gameplay that players will experience. This includes asphalt, dirt, snow, ice, fog, dust storms, and avalanches. Quick-Time Events Need for Speed: The Run allows players to control their character during special on foot sequences. This gameplay element is in the form of Quick-Time Events wherein the player must tap buttons on the controller when prompted to progress the story. These events only make up a very small amount of the total game.Q&A with Justin Wiebe Race Types Similar to Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit, most events seen in Need for Speed: The Run are Sprint Races. There are also Checkpoint Race events. The game also features Battle Races, which are technically alike to Sprints, as well as Rival Races, which involves in the player competing with particular racers of Need for Speed: The Run. In some events of the game, gas stations can be found, where the player can swap and visually modify their vehicle. Single Player *Sprint Race - The player has to complete the event and overtake all opponents within the race. *Checkpoint Race - A time trial with a series of checkpoints. The player must pass through a set series of checkpoints to earn additional time added before it expires. *Battle Race - The player races with three or more rivals in a sprint race with the task of overtaking and maintaining a lead over each rival before time expires. *Rival Race - The player must overtake a rival before they reach the finish line. *Survival - The player must not wreck their vehicle whilst being under attack. Multiplayer Up to 8 players can participate in a single online match. A multiplayer trailer released on November 2nd, 2011 showcased a series of multiplayer matches. The multiplayer matches are split into differing game type playlists. The player can select an event and vote towards the race course that the multiplayer game will be taking place on. Players also take part in a reward system known as "The Bonus Wheel" which randomly selects a reward and required goal criteria for it.Multiplayer Trailer Need for Speed: The Run features various vehicle-restricted race modes such as Exotic Sprint, Mixed Competition, Muscle Car Battles, NFS Edition Racing, The Underground and Supercar Challenge.The Run Online Modes Pursuits Pursuits can occur during certain stages of The Run, with each occurrence bringing a more powerful form of law enforcement. The police in the game utilise roadblocks and occasionally perform ramming tactics. Police cars have a health bar displayed above their vehicles. Challenge Series The player can unlock a category of events within the Challenge Series by completing a stage within the Career Mode. Each category in the Challenge Series contains a series of events that are based on courses, events, circumstances and obstacles featured in the corresponding Career Mode stage. The player is awarded medals and unlocks based on their performance within each event. Demo The demo takes place along Death Valley National Park (Desert Hill) in Nevada, where Jack has to overtake ten opponents. Another event takes place along Independence Pass (Summit) in Colorado where Jack competes against the driver of an Audi R8. The player is rewarded with experience points for certain driving stunts such as overtaking, landing a high jump and for near misses with traffic. Players can earn combos for quickly overtaking several opponents.Official Announcement Players had the chance to win a trip to a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit launch party in Las Vegas if they beat Chrissy Teigen's time on Desert Hills.Demo Contest For recommending the demo to friends, players would receive access to the 2012 model Porsche 911 Carrera S (991).Official Announcement By downloading the demo, the BMW 1 Series M Coupe NFS Edition is instantly unlocked for players of the full game. Autolog EA announced that the social network Autolog is more enhanced than seen in previous games.Detailed Gameplay Analysis The split timer of the Stage leader now gets updated second-by-second which indicates how close the player is to beating their time. Players are rewarded additional XP and new vehicles for beating times as well as Autolog Recommendations. Players are also able to check the career progress of their friends.Car Handling and Autolog Facebook features an application for Autolog of Need for Speed: The Run. Vehicles Vehicles in Need for Speed: The Run are divided into performance tiers and fitted with visual modifications. These pre-tuned vehicles are branded as special edition vehicles, namely Signature Edition and NFS Edition vehicles. Compared to their stock counterparts, they are performance tuned and often ranked in higher tiers. The handling of each car is also given either an Easy, Normal, Challenging, Very Difficult or Expert difficulty rating.Visual Customisation in The Run Some vehicles are restricted to The Run mode. In this mode and during a race event, players can also swap their vehicle in gas stations, which are placed in certain locations. A Team Need for Speed BMW Z4 GT3 can be unlocked in the game so long as the player has played Shift 2 Unleashed, Hot Pursuit (2010), World or Undercover.BMW Z4 GT3 Bonus Customisation Need for Speed: The Run's producer - Alex Grimbley denied that Need for Speed: The Run would feature any form of vehicle customisationAlex Grimbley interview concerning Customisation. This statement was retracted after some trailers and screenshots of the game featured visually modified vehicles. A Gamespot trailer released on November 2nd, 2011 features official confirmation that body kits and selectable body paints can be placed on vehicles.Visual Customisation in The Run In Need for Speed: The Run, players can equip body kits on to their vehicles and also paint the vehicles. There are cosmetic body kits known as Style Pack kits and Aero Pack kits. Visual customisation can be performed in gas stations and in the View Cars mode. Limited Edition The Limited Edition release of Need for Speed: The Run features three exclusive vehicles; the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4, Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2010) and the 2012 Porsche 911 Carrera S (991). Players can also unlock access to five additional Challenge Series events that have been designed for the exclusive three Limited Edition vehicles. *Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2010) (Tier 3) **''"NFS Edition"'' (Tier 4) **''"Strider"'' (Tier 5) *Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 (Tier 5) **''"NFS Edition"'' (Tier 6) *Porsche 911 Carrera S (991) (Tier 3) **''"Snowflake"'' (Tier 5) **"NFS Edition" (Tier 4) Challenge Series Bonuses Pre-orders for Need for Speed: The Run came with special bonuses although these differ by retailer and edition ordered. The pre-order bonuses were only available for the PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: The Run. The Underground and Most Wanted Challenge Series can be obtained through pre-order at different participating retailers. The Carbon Challenge Series can only be obtained through pre-ordering the title on EA's Origin Store. Each Exclusive Challenge Series also include three new race events. Underground Series Most Wanted Series Carbon Series Downloadable Content Supercar Pack Time Savers Pack The "Time Savers Pack" was released alongside the launch of the title. The pack allows players of Need for Speed: The Run to instantly unlock all vehicles in the game as well as profile icons, backgrounds and badges. It costs 800 Microsoft Points on the Xbox 360 or $9.99 on the PlayStation 3. Dr. Pepper Prizes Old Spice 'Smell Faster' Pack Signature Edition Booster Pack The Italian Pack Heroes and Villains Pack Soundtrack The Nintendo Wii and 3DS release of Need for Speed: The Run features remixed versions of soundtracks from the previous games unlike the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and PC releases. Rating The PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: The Run are rated 16+ (PEGI), PG (ACB) and T (ESRB). The Wii and 3DS releases are rated as 7+ (PEGI), E10+ (ESRB) and G (ACB). Patch History Reception Overall, the game has received mixed reviews but also gained critical acclaim. IGN reviewer Jack DeVries already had finished the Xbox 360 release of Need for Speed: The Run on November 11, 2011. He rated it as a fairly good game with mixed results. A full review was be published on November 14.IGN Review In the full review, the game received a rating of 6.5, as the storyline was described as "unnecessary and frustating", and the game for lacking options and being short.IGN Review on YouTubeIGN Review Eurogamer gave the game a rating of 5 out of 10. The reviewer, Tom Bramwell, described Need for Speed: the Run as a "fractured, painful slog, with its short, sharp races doing little justice to the concept".Eurogamer Review Joystiq gave Need for Speed: The Run three out of five stars. The game was said to be not the worst Need for Speed, but rather being not able to meet critical acclaim seen by other racing games from 2010.Joystiq Review Gametrailers however rated the Need for Speed: The Run with 8.4, praising the environment and soundtrack.GameTrailers Review Dave Gamble from Gaming Nexus rated the game with A-, also praising the setting of Need for Speed: The Run. Gamesradar scored 8 out of 10. The driving model was described as being "satisfying" and the race events being "balanced and well-paced".Gamesradar Review Awards The pre-release of Need for Speed: The Run was nominated as one of the best E3 racing games by many websites such as IGN, Machinma and Game Critics Award. Need for Speed: The Run was also declared the Best Racing Game of E3 by Hardgame2.com, Game Chronicles and Gaming Excellence.Nominations The post-release was nominated by Spike TV VGA as Best Driving Game.Spike TV VGA Nominations Sales Worldwide over 220,000 copies of Need for Speed: The Run for the PlayStation 3 were sold during the first week after its official release.GamrReview Sales Chart In the UK Top 40, The Run is ranked at position 11.UK Top 40 Promotion Soundtrack At NeedforSpeed.com it was possible to pick one out of three songs to be featured in the final soundtrack of the game. It was feasible to choose between 'Mama Taught Me Better' by Black Motor Cycle Club, 'Solar' by MonstrO and 'Tropical Depression' by The Night Marchers. This contest was supported by Hewlett-Packard and Vagrant Records and concluded on September 6, 2011.NeedforSpeed.com Soundtrack Contest Collaboration with Sports Illustrated Two Sports Illustrated models, Chrissy Teigen and Irina Shayk, appear in The Run as part of a promotional partnership. Players can encounter advertisements for Sports Illustrated, too. A bundle was released containing a six-month “All Access” subscription to Sports Illustrated, a copy of the game for PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360 and a Making of DVD starring the two swimsuit models for $49.95.Collaboration with Sports IllustratedCollaboration with Sports Illustrated at EA.comCollaboration with Sports Illustrated at MotorTrend.com Collaboration with Adidas Adidas and Electronic Arts collaborated to manufacture 100 pairs of limited edition Adidas Original Need for Speed Top X shoes. The protagonist of the game also appears to wear a pair of these shoes. On October 10, 2011, the first 50 pairs were brought to the Adidas store in Chicago. There was also a special event held by DJ Neil Armstrong and Kids These Days. The initial ten purchasers of the product were be invited to exclusive kick-off events at the stores after a few days. The remaining 50 pairs were delivered to the San Francisco store on October 27, where the same event took place. The first twenty buyers received a ticket to another exclusive event at the store on October 27 headlined by Mick Boogie. A celebration was held in New York on the release date of the game.Collaboration with Adidas Michael Bay Trailer A promotional campaign revolving around a special trailer created by movie director Michael Bay began on November 2, 2011. The special Need for Speed: The Run trailer was unlocked for viewing after unlocking it received 250,000 points. Liking the trailer through Facebook added two points whereas five points were added for sharing the video on Facebook.Michael Bay's trailerMichael Bay's trailer on Facebook System Requirements References it:Need for Speed: The Run pl:Need for Speed: The Run de:Need for Speed: The Run ru:Need for Speed: The Run es:Need for Speed: The Run Category:Need for Speed: The Run